A short-term longitudinal study is proposed which examines the relationship between family adaptation and recovery from alcoholism. The primary objective is to identify critical family stress regulating factors associated with positive treatment outcome. This investigation asks, "What family adjustment variables mediate recovery?" Further, "What variables change over time and what is the relative contribution of each variable to recovery outcome?" Using a nonexperimental one-group time-series design, thirty first admission alcoholics and their spouses will be tested at the onset of the alcoholics twenty-eight day rehabilitation program and again at three and six months post-treatment. The research design is based on the Double ABCX family stress model (McCubbin & Patterson, 1981) which involves the study of family adaptation through the systematic assessment of the key independent variables of (a) family life events and strains, (b) family resources, and (c) family coping behaviors and strategies, and the dependent variables of family adaptation and maintenance of sobriety. According to family theorists, recovery from alcoholism is partially contingent upon a family's ability to renegotiate patterns of interacting and functioning. The degree to which a family is able to use resources, implement effective coping strategies, and make necessary adjustments may determine the extent to which treatment effects will be maintained. While the importance of family factors has been recognized, empirical testing has been limited. This study addresses that need.